


Partner, Lover, & Friend

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Before Rocky and Adam were business partners, they were lovers.  And before they were lovers, they were friends.





	1. 2004

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep with the order of the prompt, so the chapters go backwards in time.

"We're really doing this," Adam says softly, as he pulls into a parking place at the bank. "We're actually buying a building for the dojo before we buy our first home."

"Haven't we already gone over the logic and math behind this about fifty times?" Rocky asks, starting at him.

"I know, having the building allows us to have a dojo with a name instead of just teaching out of the youth center, which should help us make more money and quit our day jobs sooner," Adam says with a sigh. "It just sounds so counterintuitive."

"Considering the past ten years of our lives, counterintuitive is practically normal for us," Rocky says with a snort.

"The first fifteen years of our lives weren't that normal either, thanks to you," Adam shoots back, though there's no heat behind the words.

"Nah, pretty sure that was Aisha's fault," Rocky counters with a smirk. "Besides, now that we're going to be business partners you're really never going to be able to get rid of me."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Yes, because promising to marry you the day it becomes legal is a sign that I want to get rid of you," he says sarcastically.

"Hedging my bets in case you ever change your mind," Rocky says, leaning across the car to kiss his fiancé. "It might take awhile."

"Well I'm with you for the long haul," Adam replies. "In our lives and in the dojo. Unless the bank changed their minds about giving us the mortgage."

"Not that again," Rocky says with a groan. "We are getting out of this car, going into that bank, and signing the damn papers, so I never have to hear you say that again."


	2. 1994

It started out as an ordinary Wednesday. They went to Adam's after school and were headed up to his room, planning to make-out and then work on homework until Rocky had to go home for dinner, praying that if Zedd attacked, it was while they were doing the latter and not the former.

But then Adam's mom changed everything with three words when they were halfway up the stairs. "Just be safe." They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Mrs. Park.

"Um, mom…" Adam begins, but really has no idea where to go from there.

"The two of you have been together for two years, I know you get up to stuff," she says as though she's discussing the weather. "Just make sure you're being safe."

They decide to flee to the safety of Adam's bedroom instead of saying anything else. "I'm not sure which is worse," he says when the door is shut behind them. "That my mom knows I lied about us having been together a only couple months when I came out my parents last year or that she thinks we're having sex," Adam says with a groan.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that she's totally cool with the whole situation is worse than either of those," Rocky replies. "I know I always tease you about having the cool parents, but I still wasn't expecting that."

"This might actually be a good time for Zedd to send down a monster. That way, it can kill me so I never have to face my parents again," Adam says, burying his face in his hands.

"Okay now you're just being overdramatic," Rocky replies. "Though since your mom thinks we're having sex anyway…"

Adam looks up a Rocky, his eyes wide. "I'm not ready," he says nervously.

"I could tell that by the way you're freaking out," Rocky replies. "It just seemed like the fastest way to break you out of your pity party."

Adam shakes his head. "What about you?" he asks.

Rocky shrugs, not wanting his answer to end up pushing his boyfriend into doing anything before he was truly ready. "You'll know where to find me when you are." As Adam leans in to kiss him, their communicators choose that exact second to go off, making both of them groan. "This is your fault for hoping for a monster attack," Rocky says before they teleport to the Command Center.


	3. 1984

Adam is nervous as he walks into the classroom. Aisha is his best friend - and if he's being honest, his only friend - and she's in another class. Kindergarten is supposed to be fun and exciting - at least that's what Aisha says - but to Adam, it's terrifying. He's painfully shy, which is directly correlated with his lack of friends, and as much as his parents tell him he'll make plenty of friends as school, Adam doesn't actually believe that.

He puts his things in his cubby and finds his seat - unlike a lot of the other kids, he doesn't need the teacher's help because he's been reading for a year already. The nametag next to his reads "Rockwell" and Adam finds himself hoping the boy has a nickname because really that's a pretty awful name. When the boy in question takes his seat - also without the help of the teacher - Adam wants to groan because this boy seemed to already know most of the class, which means he isn't going to want anything to do with Adam.

It turns out that Adam was wrong. Very wrong.

"I'm Rocky," the other boy says with a huge grin. "We're going to end up being great friends."


End file.
